Talk:Entryway
Doom3 here? Can Doom3 be mentioned here? Ducon 09:38, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :Of course. However, I think this wiki should focus on the classic games. If someone wants to get into detail I won't try to stop them, but the info should be labelled appropriately (for example, the Doom 3 monsters should have separate articles, like Doom 3 imp or Imp (Doom 3)). Fredrik 09:42, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Are automap images copyrighted? :I was wondering if it is okay to upload automap images captured in doombuilder of the levels from doom, doom2, etc... ::Of course, it's okay! Those maps can be seen on a bunch of sites, and the purpose is not to rip anything but to centralize informations. There is no possible spy activity, as far as the maps can be seen freely within an editor. You can make as many screenshots as you want of games and publish them (for free) everywhere, as long as you put also the origin and the copyright of the game (if there is one) if you publish it on another site unrelated to it. So, here is a site about Doom, and you don't have to recall that it's a copyrighted game. The copyright of a screenshot belongs to its creator!! Which means that we can't use a screenshot ripped to another site, because of this copyright. --Jive 03:47, 1 Feb 2005 (PST) :::Appearing on "other sites" doesnt make it okay here. Everything on the Doom wiki is supposed to be available under th GFDL. It is probably okay to display map images under fair use, although we should attach a tag informing the reader that it is copyrighted material. Fraggle 06:42, 1 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::If fair use is going to be invoked, doesn't that contradict what it says on the bottom of every edit page? ("DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!") (I understand that this is something people often argue about at Wikipedia, incidentally, so it's not like the occasional contradiction will make us look unusually stupid.) Ryan W 20:42, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Master levels The master levels were officially released on the 25th of December 1995 as a game to buy on a full box, and was distributed by GT Interactive. You can also find it as one of the 3 CDs in "The Depth of Doom Trilogy". You can also buy it as a downloadable product -- Jive 01:58, 31 Jan 2005 (PST) Related wikis It may be useful to add a related Wikicities section on this wiki. See Wikicities:Category:Gaming and Wikicities:Category:Computing for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikicities:Category:English for other English language Wikicities. Angela 23:38, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) Divers * database error when searching --Insertwackynamehere 08:08, 9 Jan 2005 (PST) **You can't search for words less that 4 letters long. It should work otherwise. I'll try to get the error replaced with a more useful message. Angela 09:22, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Name change Renamed to Entryway. Since there are many fitting names for the forum, let's wait for input from more users... Fredrik 11:07, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :I like 'Underhalls' for the 'Village Pump'. Ducon 23:50, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) ::Yeah, I'd prefer 'Underhalls' to 'Central Processing'. Jdowland 19:58, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Did you know template Added Template:Did you know for easy fact editing --Insertwackynamehere 19:17, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :I suggest this for the next one -> On the original Doom II game, there was a level (MAP28) that could not be played on deathmatch, as there were too few exits for deathmatch. CarlosHoyos 20:40, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::That's not quite true. MAP28 had no DM starts, not exits (DM exits don't exist) --TheDarkArchon 14:21, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) DOOM cheats on Wikipedia Somebody made a Wikipedia article about cheats from DOOM. It is currently being nominated for deletion. I would like a new Wiki to be made. This Wiki should be called Wikiwalkthrus. We can do a transwiki on that Wikipedia article when Wikiwalkthrus gets formed. --SamuraiClinton 03:08, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :That's great, but what do we have to do with this? We aren't going to be responsible for setting up another Wikicity; why don't you do it? Bloodshedder 04:08, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Level images with Wad2PDF Should level images be drawn textured as produced by Wad2PDF rather than the current line art images? Pros: looks nicer, has monsters. Cons: may not work well in small sizes. Maybe both images could be listed? :For what it's worth, I prefer the line art images; I believe they are easier to interpret, and certainly easier to annotate clearly (if, for example, you wanted to mark special locations on the map with numbers).-Ashley Pomeroy 19:30, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) There are seven levels Ever since playing Doom V1.1 on the college networks, all those years ago, I've been fascinated with the -left, -right and -middle switches. They supposedly allowed you to place three monitors beside each other in order to create a pseudo-'virtual reality' experience, whereby the side monitors showed left and right views - similar to the old arcade game 'Darius' http://www.klov.com/game_detail.php?letter=D&game_id=7514 and a couple of old driving games. At the time I never got the switches to work, and didn't know anybody who had. They were taken out in V1.2 due to a change in the network code, and I suppose since then they have been completely forgotten, or were just never really understood at the time (like 'statcopy' and 'control' and other oddballs). Using the "downgrade Doom to V1.1" patch I can't get them to work, but then again I'm not using a TCP/IP network or anything. Can anybody confirm ever seeing anyone ever using -left and -right? A short article would be nice, and although it would be simple to mock up a trio of screenshots, to make a widescreen image as in the shots from 'Darius' http://www.klov.com/game_detail.php?letter=D&game_id=7514, it would be better to source originals. Did the terminals also show the status bar, or were they bare? Was there an indication that they were not the forward view? So, can anyone get this working with the technology of today? It would be fantastic if ZDoom or whatever allowed for multi-monitor support like this, Doom was years ahead of its time in that respect. It would be even better if this could be made to work on a single monitor, thus creating a wide-angle fish-eye effect. Jdoom allows you to widen out the viewing angle (something which makes me jump when I go back to Zdoom), but it's not quite the same.-Ashley Pomeroy 19:10, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Alice in Chains Homage? The music for Map 23 in Doom 2 & "Them Bones" by Alice in Chains are very similar. I think we should use this as a "Did you Know?".-User:207.119.148.124 15:29, 31 Jul 2005 (MST) : The best approach to this would be to create a page about similarities between music from Doom and heavy metal tracks. Doom music covers might be a good idea? See here. I remember reading something about id employing Bobby Prince and John Romero dumping a bunch of heavy metal cds on his desk for him to cover. Fraggle 21:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Okay, but I stink at making these things. I pretty much supply some info, and hope somebody adds it. Thanks anyway. -207.119.160.238 00:55, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: My question would be, given that that link points to a Doomworld site (and therefore isn't likely to break for quite some time), what would we add by creating our own article about it? For example, is any one of our editors quite familiar with these albums and possessed of at least a passing acquaintance with music theory (i.e. not me), so that our article could enumerate the similarities in some detail? Ryan W 20:01, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I looked into the sub-adress and found that it was just a page inside one of those places for storing misc files and junk. I guess they linked to it before. -207.119.155.63 23:13, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC)